


I Run To You

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam and Mercedes became a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Run To You

I’m sorry if this sucks.  I haven’t written in a while but I definitely wanted to get in on some of this week’s action.

> 1:46 meet me in the auditorium
> 
> 1:47 please?

Mercedes rolled her eyes.  This boy could not be serious.  She was in the middle of a huge calc test and couldn’t risk it.  Ever since he’d come back, her mind had been all over the place and she couldn’t handle it.

> 1:50 SAM.  you know I can’t do that.  Ms t would kill me.

She took a deep breath and looked down.  She had one last problem to do and she was reasonably confident with what she’d already done.  It wouldn’t be that bed to just do the last one, then ask to be let out for some last minute practice.  Good thing she was on the teacher’s good side.  She pulled her phone back out.

> 1:52 fine.  gimme 5 minutes ok?

Sam looked down at his phone and smiled, shoving it back into his pocket, sitting down on the apron of the stage.  He slid his guitar across his lap and started strumming absently as he waited. 

The five minutes passed on and the heavy doors burst open and Mercedes slowed to a walk as she crossed through them.  She tried to be flippant but still, her excitement showed in her eyes.  "What’s this about Sam?  I thought that after our session with Ms. Pillsbury…“

He hopped down into the pit and walked to the stairs.  "I know,” he started.  "I know, we said that we were gonna just let it ride, but I can’t.  I can’t do that.“

Breath escaped her slightly parted lips and Mercedes’s body began to pulse with the need to move toward him.  She needed him to know that she had only said that because it felt like what she was supposed to say.  She was not Rachel Berry and she would not go from guy to guy just on precedence.  "Sam, it’s not like that.”  She closed her eyes.  "I don’t want you to think that I don’t want us to happen but Shane-“

"Is over, right?”  He moved farther up the steps, closing the distance to arm’s reach.  Why did it have to be this way?  Why couldn’t he just reach out and touch her whenever the desire struck?

Mercedes merely nodded.  It was over.  Long over.  Still, she was so guilty about it all.  She should have just ended it when Sam came back, knowing that it only ended because of the distance.  Even now, he was too far away.  She needed him to be so much closer than the 3 feet that separated them now.  She needed to feel him on top of her.  Her mind flashed to the night before he left.  He had told her that he didn’t want to.  He didn’t want to make it seem like he was rushing her. She objected and objected until finally he caved, knowing that she wanted it too.  How their bodies moved in a natural synchronization that she hadn’t expected.  It was both of their first times and still, it came so easily.  It was so right and, when it was over she couldn’t help but cry.  Not because she felt bad, not because it hurt, not because she hadn’t been ready but because he was leaving in the morning and she may never see him again; never feel this again.  "I’m sorry, Sam,“ she whispered.  Why was this so much harder for them than it was for everyone else?  It was so right and still she felt so bad.

"Don’t be sorry,” he reached his hand to her cheek and smiled.  "Stop that.  I know you don’t want to hear what other people think but listen to me… this isn’t a problem.  It’s been weeks.“

"I know.  It’s been weeks and I keep coming back.”  Sam’s gaze fell.  Coming back. This was it. The big let down he had let himself believe wasn’t coming.  Mercedes tilted her head, confused as to why he seemed so upset.  "Coming back to you.“

His eyes darted to hers.  "Back to me?”

She had to laugh.  What did he think?  "Of course you.  I mean, who else?“  Her hands weaved through her hair, smiling curiously.

Sam let out a tense breath.  "Wow, okay, um,” he backed up.  "Well, I have a song that, I, um…“  

” _Boy,_ “ she said, trying to eliminate the awkward tension they both felt.  "Just start singing,” she laughed, reaching a soft hand out and adjust his guitar strap.

He let out a nervous chuckle, playing the opening chords.  "I run from hate.  I run from prejudice.  I run from pessimists, but I run too late.“

Mercedes smiled.  She never liked country until Sam was singing it to her.  This had been one that had stayed with her, always bringing him to mind.  "I run my life or is it runnin’ me?  Run from my past, I run too fast or too slow it seems.”  She followed him around the auditorium, playing along.

“When lies become the truth, that’s when I run to you.”  He swung his guitar around to his back and grabbed her by the hands and turning her around.  "This world keeps spinnin’ faster to a new disaster so I run to you.“  Their voices melded in a sweet harmony, and the previous summer flew into their memories, her feet out the window of his pickup truck, singing along as he drove, enjoying the time they had together.  "I run to you baby.  When it all starts comin’ undone, baby you’re the only one I run to.  I run to you.”  She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him, before playfully pushing him away, taking off down the steps, leading him on a chase, heading for the stage. “We run on fumes.  Your life and mine, like the sands of time, slippin’ right on through.”  He caught up to her and slid his hands around her waist, pressing his cheek to hers before adjusting his guitar and playing along.  "And our love’s the only truth.  That’s why I run to you.  This world keeps spinnin’ faster, to a new disaster so I run to you.  I run to you baby.  And when it all starts comin’ undone, baby you’re the only one I run to.“  She moved next to him, nudging his hip with her own, repeating and riffing off the phrase as they ended the song.  "I run to you.”

With a final strum across his old six-string, he reached for her.  "I want you to be my girlfriend.  I want to be in love with you again.“

"Like I ever stopped,” she smiled, pressing a chase kiss to his lips, smiling.


End file.
